The invention concerns a retaining system for fastening an electronic auxiliary device by means of a retaining element.
Such a retaining system is disclosed in EP 1 438 225. The known retaining system is provided for receiving and locking relatively large auxiliary devices. Since auxiliary devices such as navigation devices or smart phones become more and more smaller and more flat, the known retaining system disadvantageously is no longer suitable for auxiliary devices of this kind.
The object of the invention is therefore seen in further developing the retaining system of the aforementioned kind in such a way that even flat auxiliary devices can be retained safely without the visibility of the device or the operation of the device being impaired.